Many portable electronic devices include one or more rechargeable batteries that require external power to recharge from time to time. These devices may include cell phones, smart telephones, wearable devices, navigation devices, sports devices, health devices, accessory devices, and so on.
Some portable electronic devices with rechargeable batteries, including some wearable electronic devices include an inductive charging system or other type of wireless charging system. In an inductive charging system, a user may place the electronic device on an inductive charging surface to replenish the internal battery without the need for plugging the device into a charging cable.
One type of wearable electronic device that is becoming more common is a device that can be worn on a user's wrist and do much more than act as a simple time piece. Such devices may include a display to indicate the time and date. The devices may also include accelerometers and one or more sensors that enable a user to track fitness activities and health-related characteristics, such as heart rate, blood pressure, and body temperature, among other information. The devices also typically include a rechargeable battery that powers the electronics within the device.
In some instances, such wrist-worn electronic devices can be part of a large ecosystem of interchangeable bands and devices such that a user may have two or more bands the user may want to use with their wearable electronic device.